Two Hearts Becoming One
by thepopstar27
Summary: It's right after the WGP. Lightning is ready to propose to his long time girlfriend Sally. Awkward proposals, stressful wedding plans, ruined weddings, and don't forget Shanaynay. (Watch Shane Dawson? then you know who I'm talking about. ;3) And fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.
1. Awkward Proposal Gone Wrong

**Bonjour! Hola! Ni-Hao! or what ever... Welcome, readers, to my new story! It's short by the way sooo yeah. ...Lets get on to it!**

~Two Hearts Becoming One, Cht. 1; The Proposal like no other...~  
Lightning McQueen and Francessco were fightning for first in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. They were neck in neck...100 yards...50...10 and...  
**"LIGHTNING McQUEENS THE WINNER!"** Cheers roared from the crowd. All the cars screeched to a stop. Lightning was all happy and hugging his girlfriend, Sally Carrera. But..hopefully she would soon become Sally McQueen.. Lightning had bought the ring shortly before he returned to Radiator Springs before the WGP Scam. He was originally going to propose on their dinner date at Wheel Well, but of course, Mater interupted, called into the Mel Dorado show, and before he knew it he was getting ready to go to Tokyo, Japan for the first race in the 'World Grand Prix'. He felt awful, though. Because the ring was still in his trunk and not on Slly's left side view mirror where it should've been. But he promised himself he would do it when he got back. ..Now was the time. Lightning drove over to Sally. "Hey Sal.." Sally turned around so she was facing her boyfriend. She smiled. "Yes, Stickers?" she asked him, her emerald eyes twinkling. Oh, how he loved those eyes. After all, it was one of the main reasons he had fallen in love with her. Along with her baby blue paint, and her smile. He loved her smile, especially when he was the reason she was smiling. She was so beautiful... "UH.. since our last dinner got all - well..not as planned...do you wanna you know..." Lightning was having a hard time saying it a little scared he might let something slip out that wasn't supposed to. But Luckily Sally kne what he was saying, and smiled. "Sure Stickers. I wouldn't miss it for the world. How about 7:00?" "Sure. Seven sounds great." he said smiling leaning in. As well Sally. And they shared a kiss, both of their engines purring, but only for a few seconds. When they broke apart, Lightning smiled at her. "Well, I gotta go unpack my things. I'll see you tonight." he said before driving away, but not before one last kiss on her right fender. Lightning entered his cone with his bags. He pulled out the ring. It had a Silver band with emeralds around the band that matched Sally's eyes. Lightning smiled at the thought of her. He loved her.

At Wheel Well Lightning and Sally were at the table they were at before, watching the view. When suddenly they heard a famliar southern voice right behind them. "Good evening." They turned around to once again see Mater. "Mah name is Mater, and I'll be your waiter. Ha. Mater Waiter. That's funny." "Mater, what are you doing?" Lightning asked slightly annoyed but tried not to show it. "Okay you caught me. I jus' wanna know when you was gonna pop the question to Miss Sally here." Lightning's eyes widened. _'Are you serious, Mater?!'_ he thought. "Ah mean, you said you was gonna ask her to marry you before we's left, but yous didn't do it!" Lightning closed his eyes in frustration. Why would he do that?! Now he felt like an idiot thinking Mater can keep secrets. Sally on the other hand-or tire was wide-eyed. Her green eyes sparkled and looked at Lightning. "Stickers?" Lightning's eyes opened, and he pulled out the little velvet box that held the ring and opened it, revealing the ring. He took a deep breath. "S-Sally, will you marry me?" he said nervously. Sally's smile got bigger. "Yes, Light. I will." Lightning felt relief wash all over him. He slid the ring on her left side-view mirror and kissed her like it was their last. **"FINALLY!"** They broke apart and stared confused at Jeff Gorvette. Lewis Hamilton gave him a look as if he were to be saying '...really?' "Dude..." Lewis said to him. Jeff looked at him. "What?" Lewis rolled his eyes. "Nevermind." Lightning chuckled and looked lovingly at his fiance, and kissed her once more. He loved her.

**There we go! Chapter un! (French for one.) Reviews would brighten my day. Happy Easter! :)**


	2. Plans, and Clinging to the Past

The next day, after telling everybody the news, the newly engaged couple were at Flo's Cafe. Doing the worst part of the Wedding: _The Plans... _**(insert dramatic music here)**

"So stickers, what do you think of this wedding?" Sally asked her fiance handing him a picture. Lightning examed the picture.

"Too flowery..." he said with distaste, tossing the picture aside. "Can we take a break?"

Sally sighed. Lightning has made it CRYSTAL clear he didn't want to do the wedding plans. "We just started.." she said annoyed.

Lightning groaned. Even though she was right. They'd gotten very little done, only what kind of cake they were having, which was chocolate.

Holley and Flo drove over smiling "Sally, come with us, honey." Flo said with a warm smile. Sally looked at her confused. "Where are we going?"

Holley smiled. "We have to plan out your paint job, of course." she said. "And McQueen will go with Ramone and Mater."

Lightning looked horrified. "I don't wanna go.." he pouted.

"Well, if you do go, you don't have to plan anymore!" Flo pointed out. Lightning looked up. "Well, in that case!- ...Hey, Holley.."

Holley looked at him. "Where's the other one? What's his name..Flynn McShotgun...?"

"It's _Finn McMissle._" a british voice said behind him. Startled, he jumped and looked behind him to see a silvery-blue Aston Martin with a suave mustache and blue-green eyes driving towards them. "Oh..well I was close!" Lightning defended.

"No, you weren't.." Sally said laughing.

"Anyways, where are you cars headed?" Finn asked.

"We were just about to pick out paint jobs for McQueen and Sally." Holley explained. Finn nodded his hood.

"HIYA FINN!"

Finn jumped at least 3 feet in the air startled to suddenly hear none other than Mater screaming at the top of his lungs, and the others laughed.

"You should've seen you's! You dun looked like you were going to have a heart attack!" Mater said though his laughter. Finn rolled his eyes.

* * *

When Sally returned with her paint job all planned out, she saw her fiance, Mater, Ramone, and Finn chatting at Flo's. She smiled and drove over. "When did you get back?"

Lightning scoffed. "We got back, like, and hour and a half ago." Lightning looked around. "So, what's your paint job going to be like?"

Sally laughed. "Sorry, Stickers. You're just going to have to wait." Lightning groaned which made Sally giggle.

"Did you too set a date?" Holley asked driving over.

Sally grinned. "The twenty-third of March." Finn looked at her, puzzled. Lightning looked confused. "What?"

"Isn't that your Birthday, Finn?" Holley asked her partner.

"Yep." Finn replied rather awkwardly.

Holley grinned. "How old will you be turning?" she teased.

Finn looked at her. "That's classified, Miss Shiftwell." he said before driving away. Lightning looked confused.

Holley chucked. "If there's one thing I've learned about Finn, it's he's a stubborn git."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"You were supposed to hear that!"Holley yelled back wich made everyone laugh.

"What does 'git' mean?" Lightning turned around reconizing the voice of his 12 year old brother, Luke, who was with his mother, Lauren and 17 year old sister, Leah.

Lightning smiled. "Hi mom." he greeted. Lauren kissed her son's fender. "Hi, baby."

"Um, hello?" Luke said. "What the fudge does "git" mean?!"

Lightning looked at Holley. "Yeah what does git mean?" Holley drove over and whispered it to him. "Ah.. so we probably shouldn't tell him." Lightning replied pointning a tire to Luke.

"What?! Why?!" He groaned. Holley looked at him. "It means an inapropriate word." Luke scoffed. "So?"

"So, nothin." Lauren chimed in, then leaned over to Holley. "What does it mean, darling?" she asked.

* * *

"You know, sir, I'm surprised you agreed to come."

"Why's that, Siddeley?" Finn asked the jet.

"Everybody would be talking about the weddings, preparations, you know. All that jazz."

"Why is that a surprise, Sid?" Finn asked slightly annoyed knowing he was referring to..._her_.

"Oh, well it's just-"

"It's nothing, Siddeley." Finn replied sternly, raising his voice. "It's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore!" Finn sighed, feeling his heart braking. "Because nothing you can say or do will bring her back."

Sid sighed. Finn never showed any sign of emotion for his loss. He always held back his tears and greif. He was silent after her death. He wouldn't speak to anyone for weeks, not even Sid or Leland. ..But not a single tear...

"This isn't healthy..." Sid said after a few minutes of silence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." Finn said blankly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Sid said. "Or should I say _who_ I'm talking about."

"This discussion is over." Finn said sternly.

"Finn.."

"End of story. I do not want to hear one word out of your mouth about this subject. Is that in any way unclear?"

Sid sighed. "No, sir."

"Good." Finn sighed. He knew he was right. Keeping all of those emotions balled up inside wasn't in any way at all healthy. One day he would just explode and cry his heart out, Sid once said. Finn's lost so many close people in his life, he's almost used to it. His mother, Leland, ..._Lillian_...

* * *

**Sniff...tear. I suuure wonder who Lillian is...*cough cough***

**And also I only said mother because I picture Finn never knew his father. That he was killed on a mission before his mother knew she was pregnant. *shrug* I don't know..that's just me.**

**Reveiws would be appreciated. Ps, The Flynn McShotgun thingy is from Stacy (Experience)**

**If I owned Cars, I would be a billionare, but I'm not so..**


End file.
